


Fantazja rosnąca wewnątrz

by salicaria



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: BDSM Scene, Human/Vampire Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Polski | Polish, Vampire Sex, śmierć random typa
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salicaria/pseuds/salicaria
Summary: nietuzinkowa relacja wampira z człowiekiem. historia bez głębokiej fabuły, czyste fantazje seksualne.*tytuł zaczerpnięty z utworu tame impala - let it happen, ponieważ uznałam, że ładnie się wpasuje





	Fantazja rosnąca wewnątrz

**Author's Note:**

> cóż... smacznego.

Fluorescencyjne światła energicznie krążyły po zacienionym pomieszczeniu. Kolorowe pasy migotały, oświetlając rozgrzane, spocone ciała. Donośna muzyka dudniła z głośników, przez co tylko nieliczni podejmowali rozmowy. Inni natomiast całkowicie oddali się w wir tańca, niekiedy ocierając się o swoich towarzyszy na parkiecie. Nikt się tym nie przejmował. Tutaj każdy mógł być sobą. Pośród całego tłumu jeden człowiek w szczególności zwracał na siebie uwagę. Pewność siebie, jaką emanował, przyprawiała innych o dreszcze. Ludzie patrzyli na niego z zafascynowaniem. Jego ruchy były płynne, nogi poruszały się z gracją, a ręce zmysłowo sunęły po ciele. Wiedział, że ich kusił. Miał w sobie magnetyzm — przyciągał ludzi. Cóż, najwidoczniej nie tylko ludzi.

Karmazynowe oczy, skryte za ciemnymi, długimi włosami intensywnie wpatrywały się w młodzieńca. Mężczyzna świdrował spojrzeniem złotowłosego chłopca, popijając przy tym armagnac. Gdy trunek mu się skończył, skinął na barmana, by ten nalał mu więcej. Polecenie chwilę później zostało spełnione, a mężczyzna zaraz wychylił kolejną porcję. Ciągle spoglądał na widocznie dobrze bawiącego się chłopaka, który teraz nie krył zainteresowania brunetem znajdującym się obok niego. Chłopak był od niego kilka centymetrów niższy, więc blondyn musiał się nachylić, by szepnąć mu coś do ucha. Twarz tamtego momentalnie pokryła się rumieńcem, a potem w milczeniu, trochę zbyt entuzjastycznie, pokiwał głową. Blondyn lubieżnie oblizał swoje wargi, po czym położył dłoń na ramieniu niższego i powoli zaczął przepychać się w stronę łazienek.  
Dźwięk tłuczonego szkła zwrócił uwagę kilku najbliżej siedzących przy barze osób. Spojrzały z niemym pytaniem na twarzy, zastanawiając się, co się właściwie stało. Postawny mężczyzna zignorował fakt, że roztrzaskał szklankę we własnej dłoni. Podniósł się z krzesła barowego, rzucił na blat zdecydowanie wyższą sumę, niż powinien, nawet jak za pokrycie szkód, po czym szybkim krokiem udał się za blondynem i brunetem. Czuł na barczystych plecach wrogie spojrzenia ludzi, przez których się przepychał. Jednak skutecznie się nimi nie przejmował.

Gdy w końcu znalazł się u celu, gwałtownym ruchem otworzył obskurnie wyglądające drzwi. Spojrzał na swoje ciemne rękawiczki z nieskrywanym obrzydzeniem, wdając się w głąb pomieszczenia. Ściany, które niegdyś były śnieżnobiałe, teraz pokrywała gruba warstwa brudu. Gdzieniegdzie można było dostrzec wulgarne napisy, naklejki na wąskich, popękanych lustrach i uszkodzone pisuary.

„Co ja robię w takim miejscu?” — pomyślał ze zgrozą.

Szybkie spojrzenie na kabiny. Wszystkie zamknięte. Nie zajęło mu jednak wiele czasu domyślenie się, w której z nich znajduje się jego cel. Głośne, przynajmniej dla niego, odgłosy mlaskania, uderzania o siebie dwóch ciał i ciężkich oddechów, pośród których wyrywały się sprośne słowa lub jęki, były niemożliwe do zignorowania. Policzył do trzech, po czym zadziwiająco dystyngowanym i wprawionym ruchem kopnął drzwi, które momentalnie się otworzyły. Przed sobą miał teraz dwóch mężczyzn w jednoznacznej scenie. Z początku nawet go nie zauważyli. Dopiero po chwili brunet zorientował się, że są obserwowani. Szybko oderwał się od blondyna, który niechętnie obrócił głowę w stronę zamieszania. Wysoki, potężnie zbudowany mężczyzna stał przed nimi, zajmując praktycznie całą powierzchnię w kabinie. Przyglądał się im z uśmiechem na ustach. To wprawiło w osłupienie bruneta.

— Co jest, kurwa?! — zapytał, podciągając szybko swoje spodnie.

Blondyn w tym czasie poprawiał kołnierzyk swojej rozpiętej, czarnej koszuli. Zdawało się, że cała ta sytuacja go bawi.  
Brunet obdarzył go niezrozumiałym spojrzeniem, trwającym tylko chwilę, na powrót skupiając swoją uwagę na intruzie. Jego wzrok powędrował od góry do dołu, oceniając ewentualne zagrożenie. Przełknął ciężko ślinę, która nagle wezbrała mu się w gardle.

— Och, nie miałem zamiaru przeszkadzać — odparł wysoki mężczyzna, starając się ukryć uśmiech.

— Nie jesteśmy zainteresowani trójkątem. — wypalił szybko brunet, a złowroga, zdradziecka zmarszczka uformowała się między jego brwiami.

Nagły podmuch chłodnego powietrza wywołał dreszcz na ciele bruneta. Jego złociste oczy, przypominające swym odcieniem miód prosto z pasieki, widocznie pociemniały, gdy poczuł na karku oddech intruza. Serce zabiło mu mocniej w chwili, gdy dotarły do niego słowa mężczyzny:

— Cóż, ja również nie.

Zaraz potem poczuł kły wbijające się w jego tętnicę. Wydał z siebie niemy krzyk, który skutecznie został zagłuszony przez wampira. Łzy popłynęły wzdłuż jego twarzy, a jego wzrok stał się szklisty i niewyraźny. Powoli ulatywało z niego życie. Oddech stał się nierówny, ciężki i słychać było wyraźne rzężenie. Mężczyzna pił zachłannie krew z szyi młodzieńca, wysysając ją do ostatniej kropli. Gdy miał pewność, że chłopak jest już martwy, oblizał swoje wargi, odwracając się do blondyna. Ciało bruneta opadło bezwładnie na brudną podłogę.

— Już myślałem, że naprawdę będę musiał go przelecieć — powiedział nagle blondyn. — Spóźniłeś się, Azriel.

Wampir przewrócił oczami na komentarz chłopaka.

— I tak chciałeś to zrobić, przyznaj.

Blondyn parsknął. Przecisnął się obok wysokiego mężczyzny, co wcale nie było takie łatwe, i skierował się do umywalki. Ostentacyjnie umył ręce, jakby były pokryte zarazą i nie zawracał sobie głowy szukaniem papierowego ręcznika. Podszedł do wampira i wytarł dłonie w jego nieskazitelnie białą koszulę, puszczając mu przy tym oczko.

Brew mężczyzny drgnęła, jednak pozostał w miejscu. Wiedział, że ten chce wyprowadzić go z równowagi. Nie da mu tej satysfakcji.

— Idziemy? — zapytał chłopak. — Nie chcę ryzykować, że znajdą nas — tu przerwał, odnajdując nogą ciało chłopaka i szturchając je lekko — z tym.

— Tak, chodźmy.

Pociągnął go za sobą, chwytając jego szczupły nadgarstek. Blondyn prawie by się potknął, przechodząc przez próg, jednak silny chwyt wampira uchronił go przed upadkiem. Powodował też jednak zaczerwienienia w miejscu, które najmocniej dotykał.  
Przy wyjściu nikt nie zwracał na nich większej uwagi.  
Ile czasu minie, nim odnajdą ciało chłopaka? Czy ktokolwiek się tym przejmie? W tak obskurnym miejscu można mieć co do tego wątpliwości. To właśnie dlatego wybierali takie bary.  
Dawniej zdarzało się, że Azriel żałował swoich ofiar. Jednak w chwili napotkania blondyna wszystko się zmieniło.

***

— Nalej mi calvadosu — polecił Azriel, przekroczywszy próg domu.

Blondyn bez słowa sprzeciwu skierował się do ich niewielkiego barku z różnego rodzaju trunkami. Wszystkie jednak wyróżniało to, jak dojrzałe i gatunkowo dobre były. Nalał Azrielowi solidną ilość do kieliszka, a siebie uraczył ginem.  
Podszedł do kanapy wyłożonej ciemnoczerwoną skórą, na której usadowił się wygodnie wampir. Stanowił niemal groteskowy obraz, siedząc na oparciu z nogą założoną na tę drugą. Blondyn wręczył mu kieliszek, a swój postawił na sąsiadującym stoliku.

— Więc? — zapytał blondyn, przerywając w końcu ciszę.

Wampir nie odpowiedział. Widać, że był poirytowany. Zwykle jego twarz bez wyrazu, teraz zdradzała złość i zamyślenie.  
Blondyn odczekał chwilę, zanim podniósł się nerwowo z fotela. Podszedł do mężczyzny i stanął przed nim z założonymi rękami.

— Zasłaniasz mi.

— Niby co takiego? — rozejrzał się teatralnie i na pokaz, bo doskonale wiedział, że za nim nic nie ma.

Azriel przewrócił oczami i westchnął.

— Słuchaj Sylan, naprawdę nie jestem w nastroju.

— A to dlaczego? — prychnął pod nosem blondyn. — Krew była za słodka?

Na te słowa wampir gwałtownie wstał. Jego oczy przybrały intensywny odcień czerwieni, wyrażając gniew. Blondyn cofnął się o krok. Najwidoczniej właśnie przekroczył tę cienką, niewidzialną granicę.  
Teraz zdawało się, że różnica w ich wzroście wynosiła nie 10, a 20 centymetrów. Wampir nad nim górował. Sylan jednak dzielnie trzymał się na nogach, nie chcąc mu ustąpić pod żadnym pozorem.

— Ty… — podjął niespiesznie chłopak. — Jesteś o mnie zazdrosny.

Niespodziewanie ta wariacka, szalona myśl spowodowała u niego salwę śmiechu, co jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczyło wampira.  
To, że Azriel nie zaprzeczył, przywołało chłopaka do porządku. Natychmiast zamilkł, a jego twarz przybrała rozczulony wyraz.

— Może… istotnie, jestem zazdrosny.

Ich dotychczasowa relacja opierała się na kontakcie fizycznym i zapewnianiu przez Sylana pożywienia dla wampira. Odpowiadał im taki układ, w końcu wampir dostawał to, czego chciał, a Sylan w zamian otrzymywał najlepszy, najbardziej wyuzdany seks, jaki można sobie wyobrazić. Nikt inny, żaden człowiek, nie był w stanie zrobić rzeczy, które zapewniał mu Azriel. Jednak teraz, gdy do władzy doszły uczucia wampira…

— Och, ja… — Sylan nagle poczuł się mały i wiotki. Niepewny.

— Nie musisz nic odpowiadać — odparł z zauważalnym smutkiem w głosie Azriel, choć tak bardzo starał się to ukryć.

Opadł ciężko na kanapę, zatapiając twarz w dłoniach. To także było dla niego nowe. Przez tyle wieków nie zdołał pokochać nikogo, więc dlaczego teraz miałoby się to zmienić? Dlaczego właśnie Sylan miał być tą osobą?

— Zrozumiem, jeśli postanowisz się ode mnie odsunąć — powiedział niespodziewanie, ledwie słyszalnym głosem — Mieliśmy układ, a ja go złamałem.

Pokój wypełniła przytłaczająca cisza. Nie sposób było ją przerwać. Wampir spodziewał się, że Sylan w tym momencie zabierze swoje nieliczne rzeczy i po prostu wyjdzie. Opuści go i nigdy nie wróci.  
Sylan zamiast tego zrobił coś nieoczekiwanego. Zaskoczył nawet samego siebie.

— Co ty…? — wyrwało się z ust wampira, jednak nie zdołał dokończyć, gdyż Sylan przylgnął do jego ust i nie zamierzał odpuścić.

Siedział teraz na nim okrakiem, wplatając palce w jego długie, kruczoczarne włosy.  
Wampir spod półprzymkniętych powiek spoglądał na chłopaka z niedowierzaniem. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co właśnie ma miejsce.

— Jesteś idiotą, wiesz o tym, prawda? — powiedział Sylan, odrywając się od niego niechętnie.

— Nic nie rozumiem... Dlaczego ty–

Właśnie w tej chwili Sylan obdarzył go najpiękniejszym spojrzeniem krystalicznie błękitnych oczu. Palcami delikatnie badał fakturę skóry na twarzy Azriela. Zatrzymał się tuż nad wargami.

— Ja też coś do ciebie czuję — zaraz po tym, gdy słowa opuściły jego usta, jego twarz pokraśniała. — Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek to powiem. Boże. To…

— Żenujące? — zaśmiał się cicho Azriel. Jego twarz była mieszaniną zaskoczenia, szczęścia i bliżej nieokreślonych emocji. W każdej chwili mógł eksplodować.

Sylan pokiwał głową twierdząco. Pomimo zażenowania, odwzajemnił uśmiech. Zaraz jednak jego zażenowanie ustąpiło miejsca rozbawieniu, gdy poczuł coś twardego boleśnie wbijającego mu się w udo.

— Naprawdę? — powiedział powoli, unosząc do góry jasną brew z metalowym kolczykiem.

Gdyby tylko mógł, Azriel na pewno by się teraz zarumienił.

— To normalna reakcja! — wykrzyknął w obronie.

Sylan zaśmiał się tylko, postanawiając nie zawstydzać go jeszcze bardziej. Sam również się podniecił.

— Trzeba coś z tym zrobić, nie sądzisz? — zagaił, nachylając się do jego ucha, przygryzając jego płatek i ciągnąc za niego.

Azriel wydał z siebie cichy jęk, gdy poczuł zsuwającego się po nim blondyna. Sylan rozsunął jego rozporek, następnie uwalniając jego męskość z nagle zbyt ciasnej bielizny. Otworzył szerzej oczy na to, co zobaczył.

— Nie zdjąłeś go przez cały ten czas?

Jego dłoń zahaczyła o pierścień erekcyjny, ciasno otulający penisa Azriela. Wampir wypuścił głośno oddech i stęknął na ten nagły kontakt. Przyrodzenie bolało go od chęci spełnienia się.

— N-nie… możesz zrobić to teraz?

Sylan uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, o ile to w ogóle było możliwe, a w jego oczach pojawił się podejrzany błysk.

— Wiesz, co musisz zrobić, żebym na to przystał, prawda? — mówiąc to, bawił się nim, jeżdżąc powoli w górę i w dół, zaciskając palce, w co wrażliwszych miejscach.

Kiedy otrzymał potwierdzenie, nie zwlekali już ani chwili dłużej.

***

Jego skrępowane ciało ciągle domagało się więcej. To niesamowite, że ktoś taki jak Azriel mógł tak łatwo oddać kontrolę drugiemu mężczyźnie. Człowiekowi. Komuś, kto jest znacząco słabszy od niego pod każdym względem. Za każdym razem, gdy dochodziło między nimi do zbliżenia, Sylan intensywnie się nad tym zastanawiał. Jak to w ogóle było możliwe? Niejednokrotnie widział, jak wampir powala kogoś jednym ciosem, nawet się przy tym nie starając. Dominował swoim wzrostem, krępą budową ciała i niskim głosem wzbudzającym respekt. A teraz tak po prostu leżał pod nim, związany z rękami nad głową, całkowicie odkryty i bezbronny, oddając mu się.

Sylan sunął dłońmi po klatce piersiowej wampira, zahaczając co jakiś czas o jego sutek. Droczył się z nim i podniecało go to.  
Nagle Azriel poczuł, jak jego nogi zostają brutalnie rozsunięte. Zachłysnął się powietrzem, gdy poczuł wbijający się w niego palec. A potem drugi. I kolejny.

— Z-za szybko…! — zdołał wydusić.

Blondyn to zignorował. Dołożył kolejny palec, a potem zwolnił, badając dogłębnie każdy mięsień jego wnętrza. Azriel wypuszczał z siebie jęknięcia, a urywany oddech towarzyszył jego krótkim komunikatom. Gdy pierwsze krople preejakulatu zaczęły wydostawać się na zewnątrz, Sylan natychmiast wyjął palce.

— Uhh — sapnął ciężko wampir.

Sylan na powrót zajął się sutkami mężczyzny, tym razem poświęcając im więcej uwagi. Wziął między zęby brodawkę i zaczął ją ssać, uprzednio nawilżając ją językiem. Czuł przyspieszony oddech wampira, a jego wiercenie i desperacka próba dojścia sprawiała mu niesamowitą przyjemność. Sam również był bliski szczytowania.

— Włóż go we mnie! — wydał polecenie Azriel, nie mogąc już dłużej wytrzymać.

Blondyn nie omieszkał się zrezygnować z takiej propozycji.  
Natychmiast wbił się w niego, otrzymując w zamian krzyk, który został przerwany, gdy Azriel przygryzł swoją wargę w celu stłumienia go. Miarowe pchnięcia stawały się coraz szybsze i agresywniejsze. Nie było w tym akcie ogłady czy harmonii. To była czysta żądza i pragnienie. Ich jęki wypełniły sypialnię, stając się coraz głośniejsze.  
Nagle Azriel wystrzelił nasieniem, brudząc sobie przy tym brzuch. Niedługo potem i Sylan doszedł.

Przez dłuższy czas po prostu leżeli obok siebie, ciężko dysząc. Dopiero później blondyn zdecydował się rozwiązać wampira. Ten momentalnie opadł na niego, przygniatając go całym swoim ciałem. Sylan objął go z czułością, a wkrótce obaj ogarnęła fala zmęczenia i zasnęli.

Gdy się obudzą, ich życie na zawsze ulegnie przemianie. Obaj o tym doskonale wiedzą. Jednak nie boją się tej zmiany. Wiedzą, że będą… szczęśliwi.

**Author's Note:**

> to moja pierwsza praca z tak dosadnymi scenami seksu, więc jestem szczerze przerażona tym, co tu powstało. prawdopodobnie nigdy więcej spod mojej ręki nie wyjdzie coś podobnego, ale fajnie było choć raz spróbować. mam nadzieję, że nie zawiodłam niczyich oczekiwań i miło czytało wam się... to coś. mimo wszystko naprawdę się starałam, żeby wyszło dobrze (znośnie?), więc będę wdzięczna za każdą opinię.


End file.
